Love Notes
by iWriteStuff202
Summary: Well, the title pretty much gave the whole thing away. Lancer does a class thing on love. Please R&R. SamXDanny and TuckerXValerie. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AND I HATE DOING DISCLAIMERS!

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into English class, ignoring the names and taunts coming from their classmates. Mr. Lancer's eyebrows rose, surprised that the trio wasn't late. His eyebrows quickly regained their previous position on his face.

"Good morning class, today our discussion will be on a subject some of you might not want to discuss, love." the teacher said.

The faces of Danny, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker fell. The rest of the class was wide eyed and silent. _Another surprise_ Lancer thought.

"I will hand out notes that I have confiscated over the years to everyone, and you will give it to someone you find it appropriate to give to. These are all from years past, so you might want to scribble over the names, or erase them." Mr. Lancer said.

Danny read his. It read: _Sam,_ _I can't believe I haven't told you this; it's been so hard to keep this secret. I love you with all my heart. Please be my girlfriend, it would make me the happiest person (or ghost) ever. –Danny._ Danny was shocked. He had written this a year ago, but Lancer had caught him and taken it away. He had always thought it had gone in the trash.

Sam read hers: _Danny, I really don't care if you reject me right now, I just need to say it. I. Love. You. There, I said it; I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. Just tell me if you never want to talk to me again, and I'll walk away right now. I hope it doesn't come to that, but yeah. –Sam. _Sam was slightly confused. She had written this a year ago, when Danny had been completely head-over-heels in love with Valerie. It had fallen out of her notebook, she deciding it wasn't going to happen. _And Lancer found it?_ She thought.

Tucker's simply said _I 3 u_. He already knew he would give it to Val, no matter what it said. He smirked as he saw a dumbfounded Danny and an awestruck Sam. _Finally, those lovebirds realize they love each other _he thought.

Val's simply read _ILY_ (text for I love you). She thought. She didn't really have a group anymore, so she could give this to anybody. _Fenton? No, he likes Manson and I broke his heart last year. Foley? Possibly... no, it's a definitely._ She smiled and winked at the techno-geek. He smiled back.

When Mr. Lancer was done handing out notes, he said "Okay class, take your time deciding, and you MUST do this in this class, it can't be at lunch or anything. Ms. Sanchez, stop looking at your reflection in your compact, we're in class now." He snapped the last part.

Danny and Sam swapped notes, blushing furiously. Tucker slid his over to Valerie's desk; she slammed her note on his desk. Dash and Paulina exchanged notes, obviously. Star and Kwan passed their notes to each other, and Mikey and Nathan gave their notes to Jessica and Riley (those nerdy girls from the end of _Fanning the Flames_).

Sam's eyes started to water. _No, you're a Goth._ She reminded herself. She smiled, wiping away tears of joy.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked her best friend and now, boyfriend.

"Yes, and why would I ever reject you? You're the smartest, nicest, most beautiful girl I've ever met." He replied.

"Well in that case, my answer is yes, but I was about to say that anyway." She said, eyes watering.

She gave him a huge hug. They would have kissed, but they were in class and didn't need any more detentions going on their permanent records.

Danny smiled, looking over Sam's shoulder to see Val give Tuck a peck on the cheek.

He laughed. "Look! Tucker and Valerie are together again!" he said to Sam.

She reluctantly pulled away from the hug to turn around.

"Well everyone already knew that, but you've always been the clueless one." She said with a giggle.

After the whole class had done their share of hugging, kissing, and blushing, Mr. Lancer threatened to give them all detentions for PDAs. (PDA here meaning public displays of affection.)

"May I please be excused?" Danny asked, hand raised.

With a sigh, Mr. Lancer said "Fine, but be back in 10 minutes."

Danny nodded and raced out the door. He didn't return until the bell rang half an hour later.

Sam walked to her locker, turned the dial, and opened it. Danny was inside, half intangible, with a ring in his hand. Sam realized what that ring was, and grinned.

"You snuck into my room, didn't you?" she asked, not at all mad.

"Yes! I snuck into your room, found your diary, read it, searched through your jewellery box, found this ring, made myself a smoothie, broke your blender, accidentally freaked out your grandma, and flew back here all in half an hour."

Sam took the ring, put it on her finger, pulled Danny out of her locker, and began hitting him with her textbook.

"Hey! I gave you the ring, didn't I?" the surprised Danny said.

"Yes, but you also read my diary, broke my blender, and scared my grandma! That and you're still in ghost form!" she said.

The halls where empty except for the two teens, thank God, or else there would be a bunch of angry Phantom fans hitting Sam.

Danny went intangible to avoid the textbook. He stood up, and went un-ghost.

"There, better?" he asked.

"No, you still need your memory wiped, you need to apologize to my grandma, and you need to buy me a new $800 blender!" she hissed.

"I only read the first 5 or so diary entries, I didn't actually scare your grandma, because she somehow found out my secret, and I don't have $800, so I replaced it with the Fenton Blender." He replied, laughing as Sam chased him down the hallway.

"Okay then, all is forgiven." Sam said, kissing Danny on the cheek.

Both teens walked into the cafeteria, only to find Tucker taking money from other students, while saying "Told you they were meant for each other! You made bets, and now you have to pay up!"

Danny and Sam glared at Tucker from across the room, shouting "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, TUCKER!" before chasing said techno-geek out of the school, Valerie following close behind, laughing.

**AND NOW NOTES FROM MEE! AREN'T I AN AWESOME AUTHOR?**

Again I say this, just for emphasis, I OWN NOTHING! Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter of _Falling In_ will be up as soon as Dana writes it and I get more reviews on it! No, she doesn't write all the chapters, just the next one, because it's from her point of view. BTW, PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW FALLING IN OR IT GETS CANCELLED! Sorry about that, my evil twin just typed that, her name is Dana AND SHE'S AWESOME! LOL, Dana, stop stealing my netbook! (Sorry about that randomness, I just had some ice cream, so I'm even crazier than usual right now.)

Peace, Love, Bieber, and Fan Fiction

Yours Awesomely, Ashee 3 (I keep trying to do the sideways heart but it won't let me )


End file.
